


Studying

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Richard finds out about Anne's study sessions with Henry Tudor and is immediately jealous!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I hope this is alright.

The girl in front of him had always intrigued him. Even as a young boy, there had something about Anne that made her stand out to him. As a teenage girl, however, Richard couldn't help but admit that Anne still had an effect on him. One glimpse of that innocent yet incredibly beautiful smile and he'd become tongue tied and unsure. As if he was talking to a goddess rather than one of his oldest friends, who just happened to be a girl. 

A very beautiful girl, Richard thought, as he gazed at the teenage girl in front of him. 

With her head bent and her face scrunched up in concentration, it seemed Anne was trying and failing to complete some of her homework. A lock of soft auburn hair had fallen in front of her face and as he spied it dangling, Richard couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to touch. 

"Like silk probably." He muttered, distractedly, forgetting that she was sitting near him. 

At his barely audible words, a small frown came to her face. She'd been so deep in concentration that she had only heard some of what Richard had said. As she looked at him questioningly, his cheeks began to grow warm with embarrassment. 

"Er..... I-I." He stammered, uncharacteristically to her as he searched for something to say, the blush on his face only serving to become worse. 

However Anne would have reacted, she didn't have the time for the door to the living room was opened abruptly. Both Richard and Anne heard the footsteps before they had even spotted their siblings. 

"How can you still have homework? When you have all those extra study sessions with Tudor?" Isabel's voice was incredulous as she spoke. 

Although, Isabel was genuinely curious and amazed, her words made Richard react instantly. Especially, once he'd heard George's words as he'd said as he followed his girlfriend into the room. 

"Unless you've being doing something a little more 'naughty' with Tudor." George accused her, his tone playful and teasing. 

His tone seemed to be loss on his brother. It seemed all he could register was his words. The simplest idea of Anne with Henry Tudor made bile rise up in him. 

His mind thought to where they'd have 'studied' and his anger intensified as he thought of her bedroom and her small, pink bed. How many times had Tudor sat on that bed? How many times had he....? He clenched his fists by his sides as he tried to clear his mind of his torturous thoughts.

"George! I haven't been doing anything 'naughty'. We have been studying together, that's all. Just because you are a sex crazed teenager, it doesn't mean I am, too." Anne snapped at George, a blush forming on her pale cheeks. 

At her heated words, Isabel raised a perfectly sculptured eyebrow. Why did she care about George's insinuations so much? She never had before. 

Although, Richard should have felt relieved by her words, he didn't feel relieved at all. In fact, he was thinking the same as Isabel had. As his anger raged through him, his fists were beginning to hurt. 

"I think the lady doth protest too much!" Once again, George's tone was playful but it seemed to be lost on Richard again!

Instead, he seemed to be fighting to keep his temper in check. He had never liked Henry Tudor but as he gazed at the girl who had claimed his heart years before, he despised him thoroughly. 

The sight of Anne blushingly furiously and her pushing the lock of stray hair away from her face only seemed to make his feelings worse. He wanted nothing more than to tell her how he felt, how he always had felt. 

Richard barely registered Isabel and George leaving the room as he had been deep in thought. When he looked back to Anne, he found her looking distractedly into space. It was obvious to him that she had a lot on her mind. 

As she continued to look into the distance, Richard knew he needed to know the truth. Her blush had given him a glimmer of hope, for some reason,but he needed to know for sure. 

"Are you sleeping with him?" The condemnation in his voice was clear and he knew it was because of just how angry he was feeling. 

Anne's sensuous lips parted a little in shock, at his words and for a few moments, neither spoke. 

"No! I am not sleeping with him, Richard. Though it is none of your business." Her cold tone told him he'd upset her and for a few moments he felt guilty. 

For a few minutes, Richard sat looking at her. There was remorse in his eyes and it seemed Anne was incapable of being angry with him. 

"In fact, I like someone else. Someone brilliant." She admitted to him, a smile lighting up her face as she did so. 

He could feel his heart thud painfully in his chest and it seemed, it was all he could hear. Her words had been so sincere that he wanted to block her out. He didn't want to contemplate her loving or even liking someone else. 

"Oh? Who is this 'brilliant someone'?" Richard knew he sounded bitter as he spoke but he simply couldn't help it. 

At his words, Anne's face transformed into a beautiful smile. The sight of it left him breathless and as he waited for her answer, he simply gazed at her. 

"You..."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment? :)


End file.
